But Home is Nowhere
by Lost Prophet Seishin
Summary: Chapter I and II edited and reuploaded. Chapters IV and V will be up some time soon.
1. Meeting

Okay, this is my fan fic based on the RockMan.EXE series, and if you read this fic, I hope you enjoy it. And I don't own the RockMan.EXE series or the characters from the series. Enjoy the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I: Meeting

It has been a few months after the Proto incident. A Netbattler's Navi has been destroyed two months before. No one knows how it has destroyed or why. All they know is that a virus caused it and it was no ordinary virus. For all they know, that same virus could be lurking around the Net. Looking for prey. Searching for the most powerful and then attacking when they least expect it. Waiting and waiting… And waiting for the next victim.

A fourteen year old boy stared at his window. It was snowing. He enjoyed watching snow falling from the sky and landing on the ground. To him, it seemed relaxing and calm. The boy was 5' 11", had acid green hair, and black shirt with blue flames on the bottom of it, gray pants, and low-top sneakers. He stood up and held his PET and remembered his old Net Navi, Slit.EXE. "Koi!" a woman yelled. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Koi ran down the stairs, ready for the last day of school before his Christmas vacation started. "See ya, mum!" yelled Koi as he ran out the door. He couldn't wait until his vacation. It was going to be filled with rest and relaxation. He walked to school with not a care in the world.

In the first through third period, all he did was leaned against a wall and just thought. He thought about how much life sucks and how unfair it is. Slit didn't deserve his fate. He didn't deserve to be completely deleted from the net. At the last period, he's been getting death glares from his enemy, Kuro. Kuro had long dark brown hair and a muscular physique. Like his body, he was a total muscle head and a jerk to top it off. The girls didn't care because of his looks. They just drool over him. Except for one girl who usually gave Kuro more death glares than anyone. Her name was Kurisutaru or Kuri-chan for short. Kurisutaru had long black with pink stripes on her hair. She usually wore a black tank top and black jeans with chains by her side. Kurisutaru despised Kuro more than anything. She also gave glares to Koi, but they weren't death glares, let alone glares. They were more like looks of sympathy and sorrow. She also would have a slight blush when she looked at Koi. When he saw her looking at him like that, he couldn't help but blush. She and Koi have been friends for four years and still were, although, people have been spreading rumors that they were more than friends. Then, the bell rang, ending the day and the last day of school of the year.

Koi walked out of the school doors, staring at the ground. He then heard a voice. It was Kuro. "HEY! KUSANAGI!" he yelled. "Where are you going?" "Home." Koi simply replied. "WRONG! It's time to beat the crap out of you!" he answered in a brash tone. Koi knew that once a week, Kuro would beat him up. Today was going to be different. "Leave him alone!" a female voiced yelled. Kuro turned around and saw Kuri-chan. She looked pissed and ready to kick Kuro's ass. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kuro said mockingly. "A little shrimp." He and three others laughed. Koi stared at Kuro with anger. "Leave her out of this!" Koi said angrily. Kuro then pushed Koi into the ground. Kuri-chan then yelled, "Stop it!" Kuro turned around then pushed Kuri-chan to the ground and laughed. So did his three cronies. Koi shook his fist in fury and his best friend, Jekku, saw what had happened. If it was one thing that they each hated, it was seeing a girl getting hit. They tapped Kuro's shoulder and then, when he turned around, Koi and Jekku punched Kuro in the middle of his chest. Kuro went down to the snowy ground with the wind knocked right out of him. His cronies were in shock and Koi and Jekku knew what to do next: Run like hell. Jekku got back on his bike and gave a skateboard to Koi. Kuro got up and was in rage. Kuri-chan got up and kicked Kuro right in the groin. Kuro, once again, went down for the count. Koi started to run and grabbed Kuri-chan's hand. "C'mon, Kuri-chan!" he said. Kuri-chan blushed when Koi touched her hand, but then she shook her head and followed Koi and Jekku. Koi passed the board back to Jake and the three fled the scene.

On the net, Forte is searching for Serenade. As soon as he got there, he was stopped by DarkMan and YamotoMan. "Halt! Who goes there?" they both asked at the same time. Forte scoffed and said "You know who I am. Now, where is Serenade?" "She disappeared." answered YamotoMan. "Yes. We cannot find her." said DarkMan. "You must be joking. At a time like this?!" Forte yelled furiously. "What do you mean?" they both asked. "Proto is still among us. Only more powerful." he answered. "Like a virus?" asked YamotoMan. Forte answered "Yes." "How can we fight it?" asked DarkMan. "I don't know. That is why I need Serenade. To destroy what Wily planned to bring back." said Forte. "We'll do our best to find her and help you." said both DarkMan and YamotoMan. "Thank you." Forte replied. Then, suddenly, a figure came from the shadows. It was Slit! Slit was a humanoid type Navi with blue spiky hair, and wore a black samurai's kimono. Except, he now had red eyes and scars all over his body. He also acted like a zombie. "Oh, my god." said YamotoMan. "Is this what you were talking about?" asked DarkMan. "Yes." Forte simply replied. "Hmph. It shall be an easy victory." said YamotoMan. "Yeah, step aside, Forte. We'll handle this." said DarkMan. "Do as you wish. I must wait until I am powerful enough to fight this thing. Even I cannot fight this monster." Forte said. "Just go! If this thing is that powerful, then save yourself!" yelled YamotoMan. Forte ran, trying to hide from what could be Proto. "I must find somewhere to hide. I refuse to be a part of it again." thought Forte. He continued to run out of the area.

Back in the real world, Koi, Jekku, and Kuri-chan got away from Kuro. "Thanks." Kuri-chan said. "Heh, I should be thanking you. You saved me from a beating!" replied Koi. "Yeah, like, you saved his ass!" Jekku said. Kuri-chan then said, "It's no big deal." "It is to me and I have you to thank!" Koi said, smiling. Kuri-chan blushed at Koi's smile and said "You're welcome." "Well, now what?" asked Koi. "I say this calls for some pizza, dude!" Jekku exclaimed. "Is it just me or are you a pizza addict?" asked Koi. "Guilty as charged, dude!" replied Jekku. "That doesn't really sound like a bad idea." Kuri-chan said. "It's settled then! Pizza on me!" Jekku said happily. "That's a rare occasion." Koi said. Kuri-chan laughed at Koi's comment. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Jekku replied. "Let's go."

After a small celebration, they headed to their back to their houses to start their vacation. Koi dragged himself to his room and plopped himself on his bed. He sighed and put his PET on his computer. Even though he had no Navi, he could still receive e-mail and all the other stuff. He just couldn't battle, which really pissed him off. He decided to connect to the net and check his mail. Nothing, as per usual. He sighed and laid down on his bed, leaving his PET connected to the net. Meanwhile on the net, Forte was still running from Proto. He would admit that he was scared. He was stuck in Proto and was lucky to get out. He would never be a part of that monster, ever again. He ran into the Den server and into Koi's homepage. He continued to run, until he saw a warp. He didn't care where it would lead him, as long as it was away from Proto. He then stepped on the warp and he teleported into Koi's PET. "Huh? Where I am?" he asked himself aloud. Suddenly, he felt locked in, as if he was trapped. He couldn't find the warp out of here. "Uh-oh." he said. "I'm trapped." "Huh?" Koi said. He looked at his PET and asked "Who are you?" "I am Forte, the ultimate Navi." Forte said. "Forte? THE Forte?" Koi asked. "Yes." Forte simply replied. "You are the coolest! You are the ultimate badass! Not to mention the raddest Navi on the net!" Koi exclaimed. "You really think that?" Forte asked? "Yeah! I know the true story. You were nearly deleted by your own master and you were used in a diabolical plot! You remind me of myself." Koi said. "Hmmm… You really do understand me. How do you know all of this?" Forte asked. "My father and mother work at the Sci-lab, and they have gotten a lot of information about you." Koi answered. "Wow. You are basically saying that you believe me, correct?" Forte asked. "Yeah!" Koi answered. "I know this will sound odd, but will you be my Navi?" Forte then said "It would be an honor, working with someone who believes in me this much." "Rad! This is such an honor!" Koi exclaimed. And so, they became allies. A team. A partnership. But, what adventures will fall into their hands in the future?

----------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapter, "Mistletoe". See ya laterz!


	2. Mistletoe

Now on to the next chapter. Disclaimer's on the first chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve morning. Well, early morning. Forte is contemplating about why Koi thought that it was an honor to be his operator. Forte was happy to know that he was thought about as "rad". Then, a few hours past and the sun barely broke out. The snow clouds still existed and so did the snow on the ground. Koi groaned and got up. He yawned and said "Morning, Forte." "Good morning, Koi." Forte replied. "You have received an e-mail." "I have?" Koi asked. "Who's it from?" "A girl named Kurisutaru." Forte answered. Koi blushed. "Uh, what does it, uh, say?" "It says 'Koi, meet me at the tree where we hung out when we were younger tonight at 8:00 PM.'" Forte read. Koi blushed really hard. "Uh, I guess I'll go there." Koi said nervously. "I would suggest you do." Forte answered. "Let's go, I'll introduce you to my folks." Koi went downstairs and introduced Forte to his parents. His mom was too busy with the house since one of her brothers was coming. His father on the other hand, had some conversations with Forte. He was very interested in him. But, Koi's father, in the end of the conversation, said "Do not let your cousin see him. He'll arrest you on the spot!" "C'mon, don't you think your over-exaggerating?" asked Koi. "No! He'll think that you're involved with crime or something like that!" Mr. Kunsanagi exclaimed. "Hmmm… Knowing him, he might do that." Koi said. "Okay, I'll hide him." "Why is his cousin so paranoid about… oh." Forte said, remembering the havoc he caused. "I think it would be best if I did disappear for that time being." "Good idea." Koi said. "Oh, yeah, dad, I gotta split for a while at eight." "Why?" Mr. Kusanagi asked curiously. "Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just going for a walk." "Oh, okay, Koi."

About three hours later, the doorbell rang. Mr. Kusanagi opened the door and saw her brother and his son. "Oh. Hello, Shuuseki." Mr. Kusanagi said flatly. He couldn't stand this brother-in-law. Hell, he utterly despised him. He thought of him as the worst human being on the planet. Why? How he raised his son. His son, Enzan, was extremely fearful of his father. He'd do anything to impress him. He'd even felt honored if his father let him sit at the same table at dinner. "Hey, Enzan." Koi said nervously to his younger cousin. "Hmph." That's all Enzan said. Koi then stared angrily at Enzan's father. He, too, disliked his uncle. "Hello, Shuu-kun!" Mrs. Kusanagi said happily, while trying to hug her brother. "Don't touch me." Shuuseki said angrily. "Or my son." "Now, isn't that a wee bit too cold?" asked Mr. Kusanagi. "No." Enzan's dad said simply. Mr. Kusanagi was fuming after he heard that. Mrs. Kusanagi, Enzan, and Koi decided to butt out of the

argument. It was going to be a long Christmas Eve.

It was quiet after dinner. It was nothing but staring at each other. Well, actually, it was only Mr. Kusanagi and Enzan's dad. Enzan was thinking about why he didn't go to Netto's party. He wasn't that much of a friend to Netto Hikari, but they were okay with each other, especially when it came to protecting the net. Koi was watching the clock. It was 7:45 and he knew he had to run to see Crystal. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later." Koi said running out the door. "I'll be right back." Enzan said, following Koi. Koi started to run. "Why are running?" asked Enzan. "No reason, dude." Koi said. "You're lying." Enzan said. "Listen, man, where I am going to extremely private and you have no right to tell me otherwise." Koi said, slightly pissed off. Enzan grabbed his arm, causing Koi to drop his PET, revealing his new Navi, the one and only, Forte. "Oh, my God." Enzan said in shock. "What?" Koi asked. "You're under arrest, Koi." Enzan said seriously. "For what?!" Koi shouted. "For holding this illegal weapon!" Enzan said. "I know what I did was wrong, I was being used! Ask Netto Hikari! He'll tell you!" Forte protested. "Fine." Enzan said. He picked up his PET and called Netto.

Netto and Meiru were blushing, right under the mistletoe. They pulled to each other, slowly. Then, they kissed. It wasn't a simple peck on the check. It was a long kiss that felt like the greatest moment of their lives. They never wanted it to end. Then, they pulled away from each and then, they said "Merry Christmas" to each other. Then, his PET rang. "Ugh, perfect timing." Netto said, slightly pissed off. "Hello?" "Netto, this is Enzan. I need some help for an arrest." "What?! You have got to be kidding me!" "No, I am not. This is extremely important. It's to prove an innocence of the one I have in custody." "All right! But, let me tell you this!" Netto said, sounding really pissed off. "You SO owe me!" Enzan then sighed and said "Fine. Blues will give you the address and-" "HURRY UP!! I'M LATE!!!" Koi screamed, interrupting Enzan. Enzan then hung up and sent an e-mail to Netto and it contained the directions to where they were. Netto kissed Meiru on the cheek, and said "I'll be right back." He then ran out of his house to find Enzan.

"Alright, you better have a good reason for bringing me here." Netto said sounding annoyed. "You might say that." Forte said out of nowhere. "Is that who I think it is?" RockMan said nervously. "Yes. It is I, Forte." "WHAT?!!" Netto screamed in panic. "BUT PROTO DELETED YOU!!!" "I was lucky enough to escape, twice." "This is Netto Hikari. What an honor!" Koi said in awe. Enzan and Blues stared at him like he was insane. "And his brother RockMan!" "Uh, how did you know that?" RockMan asked curiously. "My parents work at the SciLab with your dad." Koi answered. "You know, technically, I'm not really his son. I'm a Navi." "Well, you are my brother." Netto interjected. "Can we just get on with this?" Blues said impatiently. Then, Forte spoke and explained the entire thing, including how Proto may still be at large. Netto, Enzan, and their Navis were shocked. They couldn't believe it. Especially Koi, when he heard about Slit. He was incoherent for at least one minute. After about twenty minutes of hearing Forte's and Koi's plea, they drew to a conclusion. "Everyone deserves a second chance. So, I guess we'll let you go." Netto said. "And don't start havoc or I'll arrest the both of you on the spot." Enzan said sounding very serious. "Thanks. Right now, I'm REALLY late, so I got to split. Later!" Koi said before he ran like hell, leaving Netto and Enzan in the dust.

It started to snow. By the tree where Koi and Kuri-chan hung out when they were kids. Kuri-chan was right under there, sitting under the tree, practically curling into a ball. She was crying because it was almost 8:30 and Koi still hadn't shown. "Kuri-chan, why do you continue to wait?" her Navi asked her. "Because I know he'll be here. I know it." "KURI-CHAN!! I'M HERE!!" Koi yelled in the distant. "Koi?" "Yeah, it's me!" Koi then ran to Kurisutaru. "I'm so sorry I'm late, something came up." "It's alright, as long as you're here." Kuri-chan and Koi put their PETs down right next to each other's. Kuri-chan then took Koi's hand and brought him under a branch. "Look up." Kuri-chan said, showing mistletoe above them. Koi blushed and Kuritusatu kissed him on the lips. Forte was in shock. "I will never understand human emotions." Then, Kuri-chan's Navi said "You still don't understand?" The voice was familiar. It was Serenade, the UnderQueen! "Serenade?!" Forte asked in shock. "It's been a while, Forte." "Yes, it has. Have you heard about Proto?" "Yes. I ran away and landed in Kuri-chan's PET." That's what happened to me!" "Have you changed your ways yet or do you still believe that humans should be destroyed?" "I've changed. Thanks to Koi." Koi and Crystal stopped kissing and stared in each other's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Koi-kun." Crystal said. "Merry Christmas, Kuri-chan." They stared into each other's eyes and kissed again. Forte and Serenade smiled and thought about how lucky they were to have these operators.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first chapter. My next chapter is called "Dance Part 1." See ya laterz, dudes.


	3. Dance Pt 1

All right, now for the third chapter of which I shall now call "… But Home is nowhere." This chapter is part one of two which I call "Dance." Both chapters may sound nice and calm and soothing, but that's all lie. Around the end of this chapter, there will be chaos, havoc, and fear. So, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter III: Dance Pt.1

Jekku moaned and groaned as he got out of bed. He scratched his chest and walked out of his room like a zombie. Jekku had short dirty blonde hair, was about 5'9", and basically wore band shirts and tight jeans. He walked down the stairs and saw his older brother, Jefu. Jefu was a junior in high school and he was preppy. Preppy clothes, preppy hair, preppy everything. He usually acted smug around his brother and his friends.

Jefu said "Morning, bro."

Jekku mumbled.

"Ready for that dance tonight?" Jefu said smugly.

Jekku growled. He was going to a dance at his school with Koi and Kuri-chan. What pissed his off was that he was the third wheel. He had no date. He was livid knowing that he was left alone. About after a half hour later, he left the house and headed to school, unlike Jefu who got the day off because his school's generator blew out. "Lucky bastard." Jekku mumbled on his way out the door.

Jekku caught up with Koi and Kuri-chan at school. "Hey, dudes!" he yelled.

"Hey, Jekku." Koi said.

"Hi, Jekku-kun. Ready for the dance tonight?" Kuri-chan asked.

Jekku groaned.

"Still pissed about having no date, eh?" Koi said.

Jekku nodded. "Can't I just stay home?" Jekku asked whiningly.

Kuri-chan then said "C'mon, it'd be fun. Three best friends-"

"Stop! There's the problem. You two have been a couple for three weeks!" Jekku said interrupting.

"So?" Koi asked.

"So, it's like you hanging out with Netto and Meiru on a date." Jekku said.

Koi had become good friends with Netto even after the incident. "That's different." Koi said.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's stop the arguing and you can meet me at my house at 6:45. Later." Kuri-chan said running off the class.

"Later." Koi said.

Jekku screamed and banged his head to his locker. "Life sucks." Jekku said.

"In other news, the members of World 3 have finally been captured after they escaped from prison three weeks ago after they had awakened from comatose when they were found after the Proto incident. The police, the military, and a large amount of Netbattlers are still looking for them." The TV said while Jefu was watching it.

"Holy crap." He said in shock. "Wait 'till bro hears this."

At the end of school, Koi and Jekku left to their homes and wait until around 6:00 to leave. The principal of their school smirked as the students left the school. He then cracked his knuckles and looked at his PET. Back outside, Koi and Forte were having a small conversation.

"So, are all humans this odd?" asked Forte.

"Some are. Some are immature, some jerky, and some just plain nuts." Koi said, slightly chuckling.

Forte slightly snickered. "I guess so." Forte replied. "Oh, by the way, I have something to give you."

"What?" Koi asked curiously.

"I have some chip data of attacks that I have." Forte replied.

"Whoa, awesome." Koi said in awe.

"I'll give it to you when we get home." Forte said.

"Sweet." Koi said.

When they got home, Koi grabbed some blank chips. Blank chips were like blank CDs, which meant they could copy chip data and insert it in the blank chip. Koi had then received "Forte", "Forte Another", and "Forte GS" chips. Koi was then so excited that he fainted.

At around 6:30, Koi and Jekku got to Kuri-chan's house. They wore the same clothes as they did today and their facial expressions hadn't change either. They knocked on the door and saw Kuri-chan, looking the same as she did today.

"You guys are early." She said.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Koi said.

"Come in." Kuri-chan said.

"Yeah, sure." Jekku replied flatly.

Kuri-chan showed them into the living room where they saw a girl who looked a little older than Kuri-chan.

"Hi." The girl said.

Jekku blushed when he saw the girl.

"Koi, Jekku, you remember my younger sister, Rubi. She may look older, but don't let that fool you." Kuri-chan said.

Rubi was about 5'8", had long, slightly dark red hair, and wore colorful clothing. Jake was still blushing at Rubi.

"Why are you blushing, Jek-kun?" Rubi asked Jake.

"I-uh-um-I-I-I-n-n-nothing." Jake stammered.

Rubi giggled at Jekku. "You're always funny." Rubi said.

Jake still blushed at Rubi. Koi slightly chuckled and Kuri-chan giggled a bit.

"Uh, thank you." Jekku said. Forte was truly confused over this. Only a few words popped into his head; "Does not compute!" Serenade, on the other hand, thought it was very sweet.

About fifteen minutes later, Kuri-chan said, "We'd better go."

"Right. It was nice seeing you again, Rubi." Koi said, walking out the door.

"Bye! It was nice seeing you, too. Especially, you, Jek-kun!" Ruby said, waving good-bye. Jekku blushed and waved good-bye to Rubi.

As they were walking to the school, Kuri-chan asked Jake a question. "Jekku, do you like my sister?"

Jekku blushed and said, "Well, she is very nice. Very sweet."

"Ho-ho! Jekku's got a crush on someone. Call Ripley's!" Koi said jokingly.

Jekku laughed sarcastically. "That's not very funny." Jekku retorted flatly.

"Actually, in my opinion, it is quite humorous." Forte said.

"I'm surprised you can understand that, Forte." Serenade said jokingly.

Forte scoffed and turned away.

Jekku then changed the subject. He asked, "Have you guys heard about the WWW members?"

"Yeah, it happened on Christmas Eve. Have they been found yet?" asked Kuri-chan.

"My bro said no." Jekku said.

Forte growled furiously.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the WWW." Jekku said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have since Forte is here and he was used by the WWW." Kuri-chan said.

Forte growled even more, and more wrathfully and Koi did the same. "OKAY, LET'S GET OFF THE SUBJECT!" Koi and Forte yelled at the same time.

Jekku and Kuri-chan kept their mouths shut for the rest of the walk.

When they finally got to the school, they headed into the auditorium. A lot of kids were there, dancing, laughing and having a good time. The trio was laughing alright. They were laughing at the dancing. And they hated the music being played. They each liked different types of music. Jekku liked ska, Kuri-chan liked punk, and Koi liked emo music. Although, the odds of those genres being played are about the same as them winning the lottery.

Then about half hour after they came, the principal went onto the stage. "How is everyone?" he asked haughtily.

Everybody said good things about the dance at the same time.

"Good. Because it shall be the last party of your life!" he said evilly.

Everyone was mumbling things like "What's he talking about," or "What's going on?"

The principal then said, "You see, boys and girls, tonight, you are all going to die."

Everyone gasped in fear while the principal laughed insanely.

"You see I have planted a special type of bomb around the building. Multiple bombs, so I won't miss a student. So enjoy your last night here. And don't try to leave the school or I shall set them off." The principal said. He then left the stage, laughing insanely.

Everyone was screaming, some were crying in fear. Koi, Jekku and Kuri-chan, on the other hand, had one thing in mind; to fight back. But, they couldn't risk their lives or the other students.

Then, Koi had an idea. "Guys, I got an idea!"

Jekku and Kuri-chan asked "What?"

"I could call Netto and I could ask him to tell get his friends to disable the bombs!" Koi explained.

"That's a great idea!" Kuri-chan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but will it work?" asked Jekku.

"It has to. Or else, we're screwed." Koi gulped.

Netto was relaxing on his bed after a long day. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, RockMan?" asked Netto.

"Yeah?" RockMan said.

"I know this sounds like a stupid question but, have you ever had a crush on someone?" Netto asked.

"Um, well, now that you mention it, yeah." RockMan answered.

"Really? Who?" Netto asked.

"Just some Navi girl." RockMan said, hiding from the obvious truth.

"Roll." Netto smirked.

RockMan should have known not underestimate Netto. "I guess it is pretty obvious, isn't it?" RockMan said.

"That's an understatement." Netto said laughing a bit. Netto and RockMan laughed for a few seconds until he received a call. Netto picked up his PET and answered "Hello?"

"Netto! Oh, thank God!" Koi exclaimed.

"Koi? What's wrong?" Netto asked.

"Our principal's gone berserk and he planted bombs outside of the school." Koi explained.

"What! Why would he do that!" Netto yelled shockingly.

"I don't know. But you have to get some of your friends to help us! Please, man!" Koi begged.

"I'll be right there with my friends!" Netto exclaimed.

"Remember Netto, try not to be seen, or he'll get you, too! So, please be careful." Koi said.

"Right. I'll be careful." Netto said. He then hung up and ran to his houses. _"I hope they'll help."_ Netto thought to himself.

Netto was lucky enough to get Meiru, Deiku, Yai, and Enzan to the middle school. Meiru, Deiku, and Yai were filled with fear when they heard about this. Enzan, on the other hand, was enraged. Knowing that his cousin might die boiled his blood. When they got there, Enzan thought of a plan.

"The bombs might be under the ground. Gently wipe some dirt in some odd looking patches of dirt." Enzan said, almost demandingly.

Everyone but Yai started to work. "Do I have to get my hands dirty?" Yai asked annoyingly and whiningly.

"YES, YOU DO! NOW GET TO WORK!" Enzan yelled in mortal rage.

Yai jumped when she heard Enzan yelled like that and started to wipe the ground.

"Enzan, don't yell so loud, the bombs might go off." Netto said.

Enzan growled, but he knew that Netto was right. "Let's just get to work." Enzan said.

Netto was curious about how he was acting. On Christmas Eve, he seemed very negative to his cousin, whereas now, it seems like he is very worried about him.

"Hey, guys. I found one." Deiku said quietly.

"So did I." Meiru said also quietly.

Enzan checked out the bombs and he was in a state of shock.

"What's wrong?" Netto asked.

"These are no ordinary bombs. They're crash bombs!" Enzan said fearfully.

"What are crash bombs?" Deiku asked.

"These are bombs that come in practically by the gross and they're connected to one server. They also can be released from the server to attack the target and are heat-seeking." Enzan answered.

"Oh, my God. Is there any way to stop disable them?" asked Yai.

Enzan dusted some dirt next to the bomb. "Ah-ha! A jack-in port! Check to see if there's four more!" Enzan said.

Netto, Meiru, Deiku, and Yai dusted some dirt and found more bombs and four more jack-in ports.

"Alright! Now we can all jack-in together and disable the bombs!" Netto exclaimed.

Enzan smiled and then said "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Then let's jack-in!" Enzan said. "Jack-in, Blues!"

"Jack-in, Glide!" Yai shouted.

"Jack-in, GutsMan!" Deiku yelled.

"Jack-in, Roll!" Meiru said. "Jack-in, Rockman!" Netto shouted.

"TRANSMISSION!" they exclaimed. They jacked in and were ready to disarm the bombs.

"_Hang in there, Koi. We're coming."_ Enzan thought to himself. _"We're coming."

* * *

_

Well, didn't I tell you? Pretty suspenseful, eh? I hope you aren't pissed off about the cliffhanger, but that's how it goes. Well, the next chapter "Dance Pt.2" will be full of action and fight scenes. I hope you can wait until I post the next chapter. See ya laterz!


End file.
